


Dresses and Suits

by Cosmicstardust



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mafia AU, Prohibition AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicstardust/pseuds/Cosmicstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Roaring Twenties in the Big City. Chizuru is a simple waitress at the Fleeting Blossom, the most famous speakeasy in Los Angeles. One night, three strange men enter their bar, when an unexpected romance occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dresses and Suits

Cigarette smoke filled the dim hideout, where people of both high and low statuses socialized, danced, and drank to their hearts’ content. The Fleeting Blossom, the number one speak-easy in Los Angeles, was filled to the brim with customers for the sixth night in a row.  
Chizuru was working the counter alongside Heisuke and Shinpachi when a group of three men walked through the password-guarded front door. Their very presence sent a chill down her spine; something wasn’t right. When she tensed up, Heisuke took notice somewhat quickly.  
“Chizuru, what’s wrong?” he whispered, his voice almost swallowed up by the din of the bar. She refused to take her eyes off the men, watching their swaggering figures carefully for any caught fabric, revealing guns, or worse: badges.  
Shaking her head, she answered, “Those men over there give me a bad feeling…”  
“What, you think they’re coppers or something?”  
“I…” she hesitated. “I don’t know.”  
One of the three men caught her eye, making every hair on her body stand on end. His eyes were a combination of the power of lightning with the deathly grip of ice, and he was heading her way. Thankfully, Heisuke nudged Shinpachi, who called the customer’s attention over to him.  
“What can I get for you, sir?” Shinpachi asked, pushing his way in front of Chizuru. The man tried to nonchalantly lean on the counter to get a better view of the girl, but her co-worker took up even more space (if that was even possible). The man sighed, perturbed.  
“A scotch on the rocks, then.” Sitting himself on the barstool, he carefully placed a cigarette in his mouth, and struck a match against his shoe. Shinpachi busied himself with the preparation of the drink, but tried his best to keep an eye on the suspicious character. His boss wasn’t even here, how would he explain it if their bar was shut down by the cops?  
“What brings you here tonight, sir?” Heisuke tried to hold the man’s attention. Crimson irises flicked over to the young boy, before blowing his smoke into his face. Heisuke coughed, trying to stay polite, as they were told, but his anger rose more and more by the moment.  
“Business,” the man chuckled. Chizuru took a tray off the counter, waiting on the farthest table she could find. When his eyes followed her, Heisuke tried to recover the situation.  
“You’re awfully interested in our waiting staff for being here for ‘business’, sir,” he chuckled sheepishly. “What kind of business?”  
“Private business,” the man glowered.  
“What’s your name?”  
“None of your business.”  
“You’re all about business, aren’t you?” Heisuke joked. While his mouth was open, the man blew more smoke out of his mouth. The boy choked on it, glaring at the blond man from across the counter.  
“Why you—”  
“Heisuke!” Shinpachi interfered, holding his younger brother back by placing a chokehold around his neck. “My apologies, sir. He’s young and impudent.”  
“I can tell,” he muttered. “What’s the girl’s name?”  
“Who?”  
“Your waitress,” the man growled. He was quickly losing his patience, and both of the brothers could see that quite clearly.  
“You best watch out, sir, she’s the boss’s girl,” he lied. Better to protect her by lies than have a creep like this take her. “Our boss is quite the demon, too,” he sighed.  
“Demon?” the man laughed. “I would like to see just how demonic he is.”  
“The last guy who said that ended up being burned alive in our last bar,” Heisuke fabricated the fantasy further. The girl locked eyes with him from across the room, pleading for an escape. She didn’t want to go back to the bar with that guy sitting there; he just gave her the heebie-jeebies.  
“Oi,” Shinpachi called to her. “You’re on your break now.” The relief that filled her eyes almost brought tears to his own; she was like a little sister to him, and creepy guys hitting on her didn’t make him a happy older brother.  
“Right!” she nodded, before practically running through the door that led to the back. She exited out into the back alleyway, nearly collapsing against the wall in relief. She hastily lit a cigarette, and took a drag out of it, watching the smoke drift into the night sky.  
“If you’ll excuse me, then.” The man at the bar rose out of his seat, dusting off his waistcoat, but revealing the handle of a gun in the process.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you’re going?” Heisuke jumped over the bar, regretting his decision when he noticed the height difference.  
“If you really must know, I want to make acquaintances with that girl,” the man smiled. It was cruel, sleazy, and overall just not what either one of the brothers wanted Chizuru to ever see.  
“We have a strict no firearms policy, sir.” Shinpachi followed his younger brother’s route, and found that he was the taller one. His chest puffed out, as did his ego. “So what are you? Mafia, or cops?”  
“The former,” one of the man’s cronies came out of nowhere, pointing a gun to Shinpachi’s back.  
“Shinpachi!” Heisuke started to rush forward, but was held back by a far larger man, whose muscles were bulging out of his coat.  
“Occupy them,” their boss ordered, walking away.  
“Yes, sir,” they answered simultaneously.  
“Mister Kazama!” the man with longer hair called out. When his boss turned, he asked, “Can we kill them?”  
“No. She won’t like that,” Kazama sighed, turning to the door. Outside, Chizuru leaned against the wall, her dress falling down to her knees, the gold and cream-colored tassels shining in the dim light, her hair framing her face as she twirled a strand from her headdress around her finger. Her cigarette had been ground away, so she looked up at the stars. She felt like she was finally calming down when the door opened and the man stepped out.  
She said nothing, as did he. He leaned against the wall opposite her, dropping his cigarette to the ground and grinding it with his shoe. Chizuru knew that Heisuke and Shinpachi wouldn’t have let him wander out here on his own; concern filled her when she thought of the possible outcomes.  
“So,” he started, not making eye contact with her. He brushed his coat aside on his right, revealing a gun. Her eyes shot from the barrel of the gun to his eyes, when he finally met hers. “What’s your name?”  
“Chizuru,” she mumbled. “Chizuru Yukimura.”  
“Chikage Kazama,” he lit another cigarette. “It’s strange for a woman to repulsed by me. Naturally, that made me want you more,” he smirked. His eyes were practically glowing, and she couldn’t look away.  
“What did you do to my friends?” she asked, using up the rest of her courage. She had spoken without thinking about it. He watched as she fretted, her brown eyes filling with concern, and—he couldn’t help but feel excited—were those tears?  
“They are perfectly safe, I just wanted to talk to you,” he smiled, sending another shiver through her spine. “Oh, are you cold?” he asked, feigning concern, but shrugging off his coat anyway.  
“No,” she answered stubbornly, but he was already throwing his coat over to her. She caught it, despite wanting to drop it on the ground, and held it in front of her.  
“Honestly,” he scoffed. “I may be a mafia boss, but I’m not carrying a disease.” Chizuru’s eyes widened, staring straight into his—making him fall quicker and quicker, nonetheless.  
“That’s what you are?” she breathed. “I guess it would be worse if you were a cop…” she muttered to herself. He wasted no more time; within seconds he was right in front of her, intertwining his fingers with her own, his coat fluttering to the ground.  
“You would make a beautiful bride, Miss Yukimura,” he purred. She felt the blood drain from her face; a bride?! And he was insinuating that she was to be his bride?! He swept her hair aside and placed his lips on her neck, setting her face on fire; such a contrast between the chill of her pallid expression and the fire of that blush made her extremely confused. He placed small kisses up her neck, getting dangerously close to her ear.  
She wished she could say she hated it. She had been pointlessly chasing after Toshizo, her boss, for years; ever since they were kids she would fawn on him, but he never gave her the time of day anymore. When her heart skipped a beat, she wondered if she could really feel anything for that guy… or, her mind echoed, Chikage. Not “that guy” anymore, but Chikage.  
She was lost in her thoughts, her face still on fire, when he looked at her evenly. She hadn’t even noticed for the first few moments, but her eyes traveled up to meet his, stopping involuntarily on his lips for a mere second.   
He had noticed. She knew he had noticed just by the look in his eyes, the lightning and fire and ice all in one. She never thought of herself as a loose girl, or settling down with anyone other than Toshizo, but…  
She hadn’t really weighed her options, either.  
Unlocking her fingers from his, she carefully watched him, and wondered if she was really ready to let go of her childish love, and pursue something that would give her actual happiness. In that moment, what she felt, it was the closest thing to happiness that a man had ever given her. Maybe she was so averse to him when he first walked in just because of his occupation, or because of her occupation. But, she thought, I think I could love him… someday.  
Carefully cupping his cheek, she leaned onto her tip-toes. He held the small of her back, smiling at her—perhaps it was out of triumph, or perhaps it was out of affection, she didn’t know. All she knew was that when his lips pressed to hers, it was more than she could ever have imagined it would feel like. He pulled her closer, their bodies pressed together, as he cradled the back of her neck.  
His tongue ran over her lips when the door leading inside slammed open.  
“Chizuru!” Heisuke cried, but froze in his tracks when he saw the mafia boss kissing their modest waitress. Kazama, the mafia boss, replaced Chikage, Chizuru’s potential lover, in an instant.  
“You’re annoying,” he growled, his arms sliding away from her, and heading to punch the boy in the face. Chizuru ran—once again, not thinking—in front of Heisuke, catching Kazama’s punch. His eyes widened when he realized he could have hurt her. “Chizuru…” he breathed.  
“What are you doing?” she asked, throwing his arm away from her. A fire ignited within her eyes as she walked towards the boss, cornering him. Heisuke never thought their little waitress could intimidate a mafia boss, but she was. Chikage was backed up against a wall, watching her very closely with wide eyes of his own. “You don’t just go and try to punch my friends, you idiot! If you want me to be yours, then you can’t go hurting the people I care about!” she lectured.  
“Honey…”  
“Don’t you ‘honey’ me! I’m not yours yet, and if you want me to be, then you have to work a lot harder, do you understand?” she huffed, feeling every bit of anger that she had ever felt boil inside of her. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. “Well, do you?”  
“Yes, yes, I do.” Chikage raised his arms in defeat. When she sighed out the rest of her anger, he noticed her face was still a little red. The light that shone through the open door reflected on her headdress, giving her a sparkling aura. He smiled his same smile, lowered his hands, and placed them in his pockets. “You are considering me, then?” he teased, watching her face grow redder within moments. Her head shot towards him, and she opened her mouth to tell him how idiotic he was when Chikage placed his arms around her again.  
Being pulled into an embrace silenced her, and, hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
“Chizuru…?!” Heisuke gaped, when the long-haired gunman grabbed hold of his collar from inside the door. He could hardly threaten the kid before he saw his boss and the girl.  
“Boss?!” he yelped. “What are you doing?!”  
“Shut up and leave us alone,” Kazama ordered, glaring at his subordinate until he and Heisuke retreated behind the door. Chikage chuckled deeply, leaning down to meet Chizuru’s lips once more.  
She reveled in his presence, realizing that she could very easily love him, and not even someday, which seemed faraway, but relatively soon. As her fingers combed through his hair, they kissed, thinking it was only the two of them in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Send help. The cute is kind of killing me. Shout out to Alexia, or tumblr user Doflamenca, for being "in cahoots", as it were, with me for this ship. I'll try to write more next weekend, but I absolutely cannot promise anything, due to college and actual responsibilities that I cannot ignore.  
> Have any ideas? Any prompts? Shoot me an ask on tumblr. Cosmic-star-dust OR Longhairedantagonists.


End file.
